Chapter 26 - Ambushed, No Way Out
“Who are you?” asked Ash “My name is Daniel and these are my friends Ralf and Claudia. We’re part of the Honoo clan from the Fire Region.” He said “Well what do you want with us?” asked Misty “We heard a lot of commotion come from this way so we decided to check it out. Lucky for us we found you here when we got here.” smiled Claudia “Let me guess you want out scrolls?” asked Brock “Yes that’s right.” nodded Daniel “Well there’s no way you’re going to get them!” shouted Ash “Pika!” shouted Pikachu “I was kind of hoping that you would just give us the scrolls and that we wouldn’t have to take them from you. No offence of course.” smiled Daniel “Just try it!” shouted Misty All of a sudden Ralf threw his hands forward and the fire surrounding them encircled Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock. Brock stomped his right foot sending out a wave of earth that knocked dirt on the surround fire and smothered it. Daniel created a few hands signs before raising his hands above his head. “Take this…Fire Style: Blazing Fireball!” shouted Daniel All of a sudden a small fireball appeared able his hand and began to increase in size until it was about the size of a basketball. He then threw the attack at them, but before it reached them Misty hit the ground with her fist and sent up a large piece of earth. When the fireball hit the large rock there was a large explosion that sent up a cloud of dust. “Man their good.” noted Brock “No doubt…I still haven’t completely recovered from my fight with Marc.” said Ash “What do you mean?” asked Misty “He hit me in my stomach and I still feel kinda off because of it.” explained Ash as he grabbed his stomach. Just then Claudia dashed through the cloud of dust with her sword drew and headed toward Misty about to slash her. Ash pulled out a kunai in a flash and blocked Claudia’s strike which sent out a group of sparks. Ash pushed back causing Claudia to go flipping backwards landing several feet away from them before she charged again. Ash countered her strikes as she quickly swung her sword until she spun around and kicked him in the gut. Ash clutched his stomach with both as he fell to his knees coughing and in pain. “Pika.” said Pikachu as he pulled on Ash’s shirt. “Ash! Why you!” shouted Misty Misty dashed toward Claudia and swung her fist at here, but Claudia jumped out of the causing Misty’s fist to collide with the ground. When Misty’s fist collided the ground exploded sending up a huge cloud of dust. Ralf dashed through the dust toward Misty and his body was completely engulfed in flames. Just as he was about to collide with Misty Brock dashed in between them and his right arm was completely covered in rocks. Brock threw his first forward and clashed with Ralf causing another large explosion. “You’re dealing with me!” shouted Brock as he dashed toward Ralf. Misty looked around and saw Claudia standing several feet away to her right still brandishing her sword. “Your mine!” shouted Misty as she dashed toward her. “Chu…Pika…Pi…Pi.” said Pikachu still tugging on Ash’s shirt. “Don’t worry Pikachu. I’m not out yet.” smiled Ash as he got up to his feet. “Now you’re going to give me your other scrolls one way or another.” said Daniel as he walked out of the dust toward Ash. “Sorry, but I don’t plan on giving up that scroll without a fight.” remarked Ash “Chu…Pikachu.” growled Pikachu as his cheeks sparked with electricity. “Fine then.” sighed Daniel Daniel dashed toward Ash and threw his fist, but Ash counter by clashing his fist with Daniel’s. Pikachu jumped up and swung his tail, but Daniel moved sideways out of the way before kicking at Ash. Ash deflected the kick and kicked back, but Daniel flipped backwards out of the way. Pikachu fired a thunderbolt at him, but Daniel jumped out of the way before creating several hand signs. “Your pretty good and I haven’t seen any a pokémon fight like yours before.” said Daniel “Thanks and you’re not half bad yourself.” smiled Ash “True, but between you and me right now I have the advantage.” smiled Daniel “And how’s that?” asked Ash “Like this…Fire Style: Blazing Ball!” shouted Daniel Daniel created a few hand signs, before raising his hands above his head creating a basketball sized fireball and threw it. Ash held his hand at his side as it began to glow with a white energy around it and when the attack got close he threw his fist forward. Ash’s fist clashed with the fireball but instead of it exploding the fire just vanished. All of a sudden Daniel appeared in front of Ash and with his fist he hit Ash in the stomach. The punch sent Ash flying back into a tree knocking him out cold. “Pi…Pi…Pika!” shouted Pikachu as he ran up to Ash. “You see I saw when Claudia hit you in your stomach so I know that you were already injured. So sorry about that.” shrugged Daniel as he began to walk toward Ash. “Chu…Pika…Pi!!” shouted Pikachu as he jumped in front of Ash his cheeks crackling with electricity. “I’ll take you down to if I have to.” said Daniel “Pika…Pi!” shouted Pikachu and he fired a thunderbolt at Daniel. ........................ Meanwhile not too far away Misty continued her fight against Claudia. “I’m going to make you pay for what you did to him!” shouted Misty “Boy is she fired up. I have to be real careful because if she catch’s me with one of those punches then I’m done for.” thought Claudia Misty dashed toward Claudia and threw another punch at her, but she dodged her attack. Claudia swung her sword at her, but Misty ducked the attack as she swiped at her feet. Claudia jumped into the air and was about to come down on top of Misty until she rolled out of the way. Misty flipped back onto her feet, before dashing toward Claudia again, but before she got far she hear Pikachu cry out in pain. She stopped, looked back and saw Pikachu slammed into a tree knocking him unconscious. “Oh no Pikachu!” shouted Misty All of a sudden Claudia swung her sword catching Misty’s thigh with the tip of the blade. It sliced through her soft flesh and blood started flowing from the wound down her leg. Misty screamed out in pain as she held her thigh, until Claudia jumped up and kicked her upside the head. The kick knocked Misty unconscious and sent her body rolling back before coming to a stop several feet away from Daniel. “You made one mistake. Never take your eye off your opponent.” smiled Claudia ……………… Meanwhile Brock continued his fight against Ralf several feet away from everybody else. Brock stomped his foot and sent a wave of upturned earth toward Ralf, but just as it was about to reach his he jumped into the air. The then threw his hands forward and fired a stream of fire toward Brock, but he raised his hand causing a wall of earth to rise up in front of him. Brock then punched the wall sending blacks of earth flying toward Ralf who dodge each of the blocks. “This guy is good…it seems as if he can fire bend.” thought Brock All of a sudden flames appeared around Ralf’s fist and he began to punch while shooting fireballs from them. The fireball collided with the blocks of earth that Brock was sending his way. The wall of earth that Brock was using was slowly disappearing and when it was nearly gone Ralf flipped backwards firing a large fireball from his feet. Brock raised his hand causing a wall of earth to fold back over him blocking the fireball. “I’m not getting anywhere like this.” thought Brock He looked around and saw Daniel standing over Ash and Pikachu who were both unconscious. He then looked over at Claudia who was standing over Misty with her sword drawn. “I got to help them.” thought Brock He stood up and kicked the wall of earth in front of him causing it to slide toward Ralf ready to crush him. Ralf jumped over the wall and when he landed he saw Brock dashed toward Daniel. Brock flipped toward Daniel landing in front of him and stomped his foot sending out a large wave of earth. Daniel began flipping backward away from the earth wave stopping several feet away from the still coming wave. Daniel quickly created several hand signs before holding his hands out in front of his body. “Inferno Style: Inferno Fire Blast!” shouted Daniel All of a sudden a fireball began to form in front of his hand and he fired it at the wave of earth. When the attacks collided there was a large explosion that sent up a large cloud of dust. When the dust cleared Daniel, Claudia and Ralf saw Brock standing in front of Ash, Pikachu, and Misty ready to defend them. “This isn’t good…I don’t think I can take on all three of them.” thought Brock to himself. “Alright now the odds are stacked in our favor. You’re strong, but you can’t take on all three of us.” smiled Daniel “Now just give us your scrolls and we’ll be on our way.” said Claudia “I guess I have no other choice at this point.” thought Brock He looked back at Ash, Misty and Pikachu, before looking back at Claudia, Ralf and Daniel. “Fine.” sighed Brock as he took a deep breath. Brock reached into his pouch and pulled out the two scrolls before holding them out toward Daniel. Daniel reached for the scrolls when all of a sudden there was a powerful rush of wind in between them causing Daniel, Claudia and Ralf to jump back. “What was that?” wondered Claudia Just then in front of Brock appeared three people one teenage male and two teenage females. One of the females was a red skinned with light brown hair with two dog-like ears sticking out of them and a brown tail. She was wearing a brown like bra strap around her breast though it was revealing, with blue jeans shorts and long white fancy looking boots. The other girl had light skin with very long spiky and puffy white hair that reached down to the back of her knees with two dog-like ears and a bushy white tail. She wore a grey jacket with a maroon button up shirt and a pair of black pants. The male was light skinned with blue hair wearing a short black jacket with a blue shirt under it and black pants. “Are you ok Brock?” The boy asked “Yea I’m fine.” nodded Brock “What about Misty, Pikachu and Ash?” asked The brown haired girl “I’m not sure…but who are you?” asked Brock “My name is Lars.” greeted The guy “I’m Karin.” greeted The white haired girl. “And I’m Sophie.” greeted The brown haired girl as she bounced around. “We’re from the Kumai clan and we’re here to help you.” smiled Lars To Be Continued................................ Category:Season 3 Content